The Story of Us
by blackandblueangel
Summary: For JJ, keeping the fact that Emily wasn't really dead from the team was easy. She didn't see them on a daily basis anymore. Keeping the secret from Will is another story. Posted for the Country Song Prompt Challenge.


_**Posted for the Country Song Prompt Challenge! Set before JJ's return to the team.**_

_**Summary: For JJ, keeping the fact that Emily wasn't really dead from the team was easy. She didn't see them on a daily basis anymore. Keeping the secret from Will is another story. Song: The Story of us by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ugh, come on! I'm not Taylor Swift (but if I could pick any female singer, I would be Simone Simons from Epica!), or the creator/writers of Criminal Minds…..Draw your own conclusion.**_

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,__  
><em>_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,__  
><em>_People would say they're the lucky ones.__  
><em>_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,__  
><em>_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,__  
><em>_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

There was that sound again. The familiar sound of the door slamming after the familiar sound of yelling. JJ left, but Will knew she'd be back. It was habit lately. She left her sleeping son in his room, knowing his father would be there and walked out the front door. She just walked around aimlessly, just thinking. She doesn't remember when, but somehow she made it to Henry's favorite playground and was now sitting on her usual bench.

_Oh, a simple complication,__  
><em>_Miscommunications lead to fall-out.__  
><em>_So many things that I wished you knew,__  
><em>_So many walls that I can't break through._

It's funny though. The so-called rough patch they hit in their relationship started because Will was trying to be there for her. He could tell something was wrong. He thought Emily's death was eating at her. She wasn't the same JJ. He was only trying to help, but in the process, she felt cornered. He wasn't that far off. Emily's "death" was eating at her. The couple had no secrets. As corny as that was, it was true. Will knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. Keep work stuff from him was different. She knew that working at the Pentagon, there was stuff that couldn't leave the office and Will understood. But Emily's death wasn't only work related; it was personal. She was keeping a personal secret from him. Something they both swore they'd never do and it was eating her up.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

There was no laughing, no smiling, no happy moments between them. JJ ignored Will and if Will tried to talk to her, she'd snap at him. They'd take turns sleeping on the couch or JJ would sleep on the floor of her son's room. Sometimes, she'd wake up and Henry would already be on the floor with her cuddling close. How did she let things get this bad?

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?__  
><em>_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,__  
><em>_And you're doing your best to avoid me.__  
><em>_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,__  
><em>_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,__  
><em>_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

Here came Will. She pretended to be lost in paperwork. That's believable, right? Obviously it was, because he walked right past her and into the kitchen. JJ knew she was losing the love of her life, she just didn't know how to stop it. She just wanted to breakdown and she say she was sorry, but Will would want to know answers, but she didn't have it in her to think up another lie.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,__  
><em>_Why are we pretending this is nothing?__  
><em>_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,__  
><em>_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

He cleaned the kitchen, anything to avoid another fight with JJ. He loved JJ, he really did, but could they really go on like this? Will knew something had to happen. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. Maybe they just needed time apart. The fighting wasn't good for them or their son. Maybe time apart will help JJ deal with whatever was really bugging her. It had to be more than just Emily's death. He didn't want to lose her, but what other option was there?

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Their son didn't want to be around them anymore. He could feel the tension between his parents. He'd just stay and play in his room or he'd rather stay at his Aunt Penny's or his Uncle Spence's. Was it possible for a two year old to suffer from depression? JJ stood at the door and watched him sleep. Tears ran down her face as she remembered the questions her best friends asked her. What was she doing to her baby? What was she doing to Will? What was she doing to her life?

_This is looking like a contest,__  
><em>_Of who can act like the careless,__  
><em>_But I liked it better when you were on my side.__  
><em>_The battle's in your hands now,__  
><em>_But I would lay my armor down__  
><em>_If you said you'd rather love than fight.__  
><em>_So many things that you wished I knew,__  
><em>_But the story of us might be ending soon._

Will decided that enough was enough. All the tension between then was affecting their son and that is where he drew the line. She said nothing when he told her he found an apartment across town. She said nothing as he packed his bags. There were no tears and no begging and pleading for him not to go. He wished it didn't come to this. He loved JJ more than life itself. Leaving killed him, but what could he do. After his bags were packed, he kissed JJ on the cheek and bent down to pick up Henry. As much as he wanted to take Henry with him, maybe time alone with Henry is what JJ needed. He passed the small boy off to JJ. After telling JJ to call anytime she needed him and he'd come to see Henry that weekend, he left. JJ watched him go and pretended not to care, but inside she was screaming for him to come back. She held her son tightly, but did not cry.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.__  
><em>_And we're not speaking,__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.__  
><em>

It had been weeks and it seemed like JJ was on autopilot. Her life consisted of work and Henry. She rarely saw her friends anymore and she only saw Will when she picked Henry up everyday after work, which is just in time for him to go to work. She's slowly dealing with the direction her life has turned. When she agreed to help Emily die, she didn't realize how guilty she'd afterwards. Why did she let the guilt run her life? Why did she let Will go? Why doesn't she just cal him? Why is she so damn pathetic? Once again she sat on the floor against the wall in her son's room watching him sleep. Looking at the small boy, she wished she had held on to his father. Begging and crying for him to stay. Fuck her pride. For the first time since Will left, she cried.

_The end._

_**Seems pretty OOC, but it'll do.**_


End file.
